Rurouni Kazama
by NekoFoxYokai
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! Ok The Fourth isn't Arashi Kazama. Most of us have established this. But who the hell IS Arashi? And WHERE has he been this whole time?
1. Prologue

Neko: ok, I've got one thing to say to people who say the Fourth's name is Arashi Kazama

**Fox: o-o just one?(that's new…)**

**Neko: :O yeah! His name is Minato Namikaze, ya arses!**

**Fox: -.-; …**

* * *

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto & we aren't copying RuroKen (so don't ask :P)**

* * *

**Rurouni Kazama**

_Prologue_

The woman struggled through the knee-deep snow, the bundle of dead wood she had tied on her back almost as great a burden as the weight of the child she carried in her arms. She fell badly over a rock hidden by the snow and tore the last fingernail from her once soft, white hands as she scrambled to take her child from the snow. She huddled with the child against a frozen rock and sucked her finger, moaning in frustration and almost crying through cold and sad-heartedness. For a day and a night she had battled to keep alive, ever since they had dumped her here in this barren landscape. These mountains could kill even the fittest man, and she was seriously weakened by the birth of her daughter two days before.

As she had held her daughter for the first time, the two men had come in, their eyes cold and derisive, their mou8ths twisted with scorn. Her father and her husband dragged her from the room, child and all, dragged her from her life of comfort and deference, dumped her into a splintering old cart and drove her and her daughter to this spot at the base of the mountains. They had said not a word the entire way. Finally they had unceremoniously tipped them out. No doubt they wished them dead, but neither had dared stain their hands with their blood. Better this way, where they could endure a slow death on the dreaded mountains, prey to the demon who was said to reside among the rocks, prey to the cold and the ice, and with time to contemplate the shame of her illegitimate child.

But at the very least she was determined not to let her daughter die. She would accept anyone's help, even a demon if she had to as long as her daughter lived. After all, she thought as she looked at the third eye on the child's forehead, her daughter was a demon as well. She would have to climb through the mountains to find the demon, but barely out of girlhood and clad only in tatters, she willed herself to succeed.

Her feet had gone to ice the first few hours and she could no longer feel them. Her toes were black. Her fingernails, torn from her hands, had left gaping holes at the ends of her fingers that had iced over. Now they were turning black too. Her lips were so dry and frozen they had drawn back from her teeth and solified into a ghastly rictus.

She huddled against the rock to protect them from the harsher winds. Although she had started the climb in hope and determination, even she, her natural stubbornness notwithstanding, realized her situation was precarious. She had stopped shivering hours ago. A bad sign.

A man had been watching the woman curiously for some hours now. He was far up the slopes of the mountain, peering down from his heights through eyes that could see a fly land on a leaf at five leagues. He watched as the woman struggled to climb the rough terrain while balancing the pale child in her arms with the firewood strapped on her back.

She clenched her jaw against the bitter cold and forced her feet to take one step after another. She would manage. She had to.

Suddenly a strange whisper, barely discernible in the heightening storm, ran along the edge of the wind. She stopped, every nerve in her body afire as she clutched her daughter closer to her chest. Her nailless hand pushed fine tawny strands of hair from her jade eyes, and she concentrated hard, peering through the gloom, listening for any unusual sounds.

There.

Again.

A soft whisper along the wind… a soft whisper, like the sound of a thousand beating wings.

She took an involuntary step back, but quickly regained her composure. Demon or not, she would not show fear. A determined gleam came to her eyes as she straightened herself regally, standing her ground like she owned the mountain itself.

The wind whispered again. Closer.

"Who are you?" a male voice suddenly asked from behind her.

She quickly spun around, and gasped at the sight that met her.

* * *

**AN:**

**League(Fox: because Neko's an idiot & doesn't know what it is…)** is roughly _6km_


	2. Twelve years later…

"_**Kyuubi speak"**_

_**Kyuubi thoughs/telepathy**_

_Thoughts/telepathy_

"people speak"

* * *

**Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto & we aren't copying RuroKen **

* * *

**Rurouni Kazama**

_Chapter 1:_

_Twelve years later…_

A man and a girl stepped off he ship at the seaport in Wave. The man looked to be in his

early thirties with shaggy black hair and ice blue eyes. He stood at roughly 6'2" and wore a sleeveless chain mail shirt, black pants, ninja sandals, and leather arm bracers. A thick metal-linked belt hung slanted around his waist, and from the belt hung his dark red-metal sword. The girl had long tawny hair up in a high ponytail which ended at her hips with her bangs carefully covering her forehead and avoiding her ocean blue eyes. She wore a crimson sleeveless short kimono with a auburn obi tied so it trailed down behind her, black leggings, and auburn ninja sandals to match. Strapped on her back by a black sash diagonally across from her shoulder to waist was her black steel cleaver which was even taller than she was by a few inches at 5'4" and looked too heavy for her to carry, but she held it comfortably like an extra appendage.

"It must be nice to come back to your homeland after so many years." the girl said simply as if she were mentioning the weather.

The man nodded, smirking as they made their way into the busy streets, soon swallowed into the crowd.

* * *

_**Kit.**_

A mutter.

_**Wake up.**_

A louder mutter. _"Leeme 'lone…"_

Kyuubi growled. _**Wake up. Now!**_

Naruto grumbled incoherently as he swam up out of sleep. "You bastard." he said as he yawned into his hand. "Can't I ever get some sleep? You fucking slave driver." he mumbled as he got out of bed.

_**Quit complaining, or I'll make you run 50 laps around Konoha again. **_Kyuubi growled threateningly.

Naruto shivered at the memory. Last time he did that, two creeps in green spandex wouldn't leave him alone, telling him how youthful he was. He groaned at the thought of having to live through _that_ again. "Fine," he sighed as he changed into a pair of black pants and a dark orange muscle shirt.

_**Sending your clone to the Academy again? You'll never learn the basics if you keep doing that, you know it doesn't pay attention… **_

"Yeah, I know," Naruto replied calmly as he did some hand signs. "I wouldn't learn anything if I haven't already learned it. I've failed twice on purpose already because of you." He was cut short as he was suddenly surrounded by a plume of smoke.

Once the smoke dissipated, a boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes and without whisker marks stood in his place, wearing the black pants and dark orange muscle shirt. Next to him stood a shadow clone of Naruto wearing his infamous bright orange jumpsuit and ugly green goggles.

"And besides," Naruto in the henge said. "all they're doing today is review for the exam tomorrow."

_**Which you should probably fail again.**_

Naruto threw his arms up in exasperation. "Three times! I guess I should just send this clone to take the test for me! At least it won't have to fake being stupid!" he growled.

He turned his henged green eyes to inspect the Naru-clone scrutinously. He'd gotten the basic concept of shadow clones from spying on higher level ninja when they trained with them. He just never really got it right…

The Naru-clone grinned at him stupidly. "I'm going to be the next Hokage dattebayo!" he practically yelled obnoxiously as he pumped his fist in the air.

The real Naruto under the genjustu sweatdropped. This one actually seemed dumber than the last one… The problem with his shadow clones were that they all seemed to have the IQ of 75. A good thing in retrospect if he wanted to keep acting the idiot, but a fault if he wanted to use normal clones in a fight. Naruto glanced at the his clock and his eyes widened at the time.

"Go to the Academy or whatever, just get out of here before the ANBU set to watch over me get suspicious!" he said as he shoved the Naru-clone out the door.

"But I don't wan-" Naruto quickly shut the door in the clone's face. He leaned against the door and waited until he felt the ANBU's chakra signatures on the roof across the street head toward the Academy. He sighed. At first the ANBU were sent to make sure none of the villagers attacked him, but lately he doubt that was the only reason anymore. He just hoped the old man didn't suspect he already knew about Kyuubi.

_**So are you going to work on improving your shadow clones? **_Kyuubi asked tauntingly.

Naruto smirked. "No, the clone's fine like it is. He'll do for now. No, I think I'll work on the katas you practically drilled into my head last night." he said flippantly as he did some hand signs and shushined out of his apartment.

* * *

The sound of a thousand beating wings whispered in the wind that blew down the road toward Konoha. The two undistinguishable figures ran down the road at a speed where their feet barely touched the ground. To anyone's eyes there would only be a sudden breeze, even someone with a well trained sharingan could only hope to see two blurs pass by in less than a second. The friction of the figures cutting against the wind created a soft whisper like thousands of bird wings. The technique the two were using would cause hesitation in every shinobi who'd ever heard about the legendary technique. Tsubasa no Shinkansen.

* * *

Iruka's eyes scanned over his classroom as he entered. "Good morni- oh, no…" his eyes stopped on the empty spot where Naruto was supposed to be sitting.

A sudden yelled could be heard through the glass of the class, making everyone looked out the window in curiosity. _"NARUTO!!!"_

Iruka's eyes widened as he turned to look out as well. He groaned and palmed his face in despair as he saw someone painting the Hokage faces. "Mizuki, you're in charge until I get back." Iruka said to his assistant as he went to go get a certain knucklehead in class. He hadn't even been in the class for _two_ seconds and he already had to go chasing after Naruto!

* * *

"_NARUTO!!!"_

The real Naruto under henge looked up from where he had just gotten to the training ground and sighed as he saw his clone was painting on the Hokage faces.

_Seriously?_

Why couldn't his clone just do what he asked him to? It wasn't _that_ hard. Just go to the academy. It was as simple as that. _Just go_. It didn't have to learn anything. Just had to take up space. Was that really _that_ _hard_ to do?

Apparently is was too complicated for his stupid clone. Maybe he really should work on improving his clones?

_**I told you kit.**_ Kyuubi mocked

Naruto growled. _Shut it._

* * *

"_NARUTO!!!"_

Kakshi rolled over in his bed and grumbled, pulling his blankets closer to himself. It was too early for him to be asleep. He was just about to go back to sleep when the smell of bacon suddenly assaulted his nose.

Bacon? What the hell?

He quickly got out of bed, alert despite his bedhead and lopsided mask. He stealthily crept out into the hallway and down the stairs of his house until her got to the kitchen where someone was making themselves at home and frying some bacon. He'd only known one person to ever break into his house just to eat breakfast, but he was long dead.

Kakashi growled lowly in his throat at the unwelcome reminder and threw the kunai at where he guess the trespasser stood as he made himself known.

"Hey!" the trespasser yelped in alarm as there was a thud signaling the kunai lodged itself firmly in wood.

Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as he saw the furious man before him.

"Geez Kakashi! You ass! What the hell was that for?! You trying to kill me?! Near gave me a heart attack!" he yelled angrily as his face flushed while pointing the pan of frying bacon accusingly at him. "Great greeting _that_ was!"

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Kakashi stammered in shock as he stared at the man before him wearing a ridiculous 'kiss the chef' apron.

Blue eyes blinked in surprise before the man smirked tauntingly. "What? No, 'I'm sorry for throwing that kunai at your face'?" he taunted, though Kakashi only gaped.

"So this was your best friend twelve years ago? I can only imagine what your enemies were like." a girl's voice said from behind Kakashi, making him whip around in even greater shock. He hadn't even sensed her chakra! "What?" she asked sharply as she noticed his eyes on the tawny haired girl.

That's when Kakashi decided to do the only thing his mind told him to do. No, he didn't faint. His highly defined ninja prowess prevented him from even being _capable_ of that. Instead he ran off screaming to lock himself in his room. Yes, _the_ Sharingan Kakashi, jonin ninja of Konoha and exANBU captain ran off. Screaming. Like a little girl.

Today was truly as sad day in Konoha as all the accomplished ninja turned their heads in shame… that is if they weren't chasing after a certain knucklehead ninja clone. A knucklehead ninja clone with the IQ of 75. What a shame.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Tsubasa no Shinkansen **means _wings of a speeding bullet_


End file.
